


APH | 仏露 | 云杉上的雪

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * 以纪念Normandie-Niemen飞行大队* Human AU；pilot！Francis×pilot！Ivan——————旧文搬运，作于2015.8





	APH | 仏露 | 云杉上的雪

1942年冬 苏联 莫斯科郊外 伊凡诺沃空军基地  
“这么说，他们已经来了？”  
“不出意外的话，确实就是今天。”  
“所以外面听上去这么热闹，都是因为他们？”  
伊万•布拉金斯基的视线仍然在黏在机械手册上，因此只能给他的朋友以一个漫不经心的回答。“大概是的……你难道想去看看？”  
他可没料到，这句话正巧是奥金涅茨所需要的。  
“太好啦，万尼亚，我们想到一块儿去了！来吧，放下书，他们在空军基地的另一边呢。”  
“哎——”他还没来得及反应过来，手中已经空了。被奥金涅茨拿走的书反扣在桌上。  
“回来再接着读。看到志愿军的机会，说不定只有今天！”  
  
“他们是从德黑兰来到这里的。”  
“你怎么知道？”在人群中，奥金涅茨小声地问道。  
伊万很有把握地说道：“他们是代表自由法国而来，那一定是从伦敦出发 [ 1 ] 。出于安全起见，直接飞越欧洲是不明智的，他们会先去北非，然后是黎巴嫩，伊拉克，波斯——”  
另一位伙伴加入了他们的小小议论。  
“准保是这样，你们瞧，这些法国人对咱们的冬天可算是毫无抵抗力。”  
伊万用不着回头，就分辨出这是尼古拉的声音。他说得没错，北非肯定比冬季的莫斯科温暖得多。  
“他们会立刻投入战斗么？”奥金涅茨看着这些法国飞行员和机师，眼神中一半是期待，一半是忧虑。  
“但愿他们真的能像样子地作战。”伊万叹了一口气，“法国人呀……”  
“有血性的法国佬都在拿破仑离开烧毁的莫斯科之后死掉了。现在他们更擅长的是制作裙子。”尼古拉尖锐地嘲笑道。  
“可我们需要他们，不是么？情况还可能继续糟糕下去，多个帮手总没坏处。”  
“奥金涅茨，你没明白，是因为得不到英国人的信任，这只大队才会来我们这儿的。”尼古拉又习惯性地想去掏卷烟，大概口袋正空，他明显沮丧了一下。  
“开我们的飞机，还是他们的？”  
伊万看着这些外国人。他们看上去都很年轻，有一两个还挺亮眼，这要是在舞会上遇见，他们中队里的小伙子们想必要因为邀请不到女伴而着急地跺脚了。  
“戴高乐可没把战机从伦敦一并打包过来。”尼古拉说，往伊万身边凑近了些，“政委也许会给他们Як-1，你觉得呢，万尼亚？”  
“他们得先接受训练，至少要学会怎么对付冰封的机场跑道。”伊万挠了挠耳边的头发，“我们也没什么电台……也许，让他们等到春天会不那么残忍。”  
  
来到西伯利亚之前，弗朗西斯只在安东尼奥的乐行里见过云杉木：它们被用来制作琴箱。他的西班牙朋友喜欢云杉超过红松，因为云杉板能制造出更明亮，更欢快的音色。  
每次降落之后，他抬起头，就能见到那棵孤独的云杉：它站在机场的边缘，原野遥远的另一边，因为高，弗朗西斯才能轻易就找到它。北方的大雪不是压弯了树枝，而是几乎掩埋了整棵杉树。  
弗朗西斯知道云杉是四季常青的，但这里的冬天，无论是什么东西都会化为白色：晨空，大地，屋顶，哨兵们结上了冰霜的眼睫毛，冰封的水面和飞行跑道。  
诚实来说，刚开始时，他并不喜欢这里：仅仅是坐在Як系列不密闭的机舱里感受莫斯科上空的寒意就够受了。有些弄不清状况的德军飞行员会选择在苏联上空跳伞，但落地的只有一具具冻死的尸体。  
他们缺乏一切：粮食，酒，卡车，弹药，士兵……唯独不缺乏的就是战事。德国人连圣诞节也没给他们放假。如果这样的战斗强度持续下去，他们的大队将不得不比预计中更早地赶赴前线。  
嘲讽的是，德国人也组成了一支“洛林志愿军团”，他们或许会在异国的空域上遭遇同样说着法语的敌人：来自另一个法国的。那个投降了的法国。 [ 2 ]  
因为训练中的失误或是机械故障，他已经失去了一些同伴。但有什么可说的呢，他们的工作就是这样：永远充满了意外的天空，近地俯冲和电台里的合唱，眼泪无声地化为白雪。  
或者说，这就组成了他们的生活：战斗与分别。  
  
[ 弗朗西斯的日记 ]  
今天安娜要离开伊凡诺沃，她希望我能去送送她，所以我起得很早，没想到卡车将近中午才到基地。  
刚醒来时天还是蓝色的，但很快又开始下雪。湿漉漉的雪。照安娜的话，这等于说春天就快到了。  
她问我巴库 [ 3 ] 比起伊凡诺沃，哪里更好。因为我之前也在巴库接受过训练。我不知道该不该把天气，飞行跑道和工作的状况分开讨论。巴库无疑更美，更温暖，而且紧挨着里海。那里的地勤工作人员中女孩子也更多，我认为安娜去那里会更加合适。  
我们都希望今后能有机会再见面。祈祷命运吧。至少，漂亮又勇敢的姑娘们都应该好运。  
  
那天晚上伊万又跑到机库去完全是意外情况。他怎么都找不着帽子上的珐琅徽章了，如果明早被中队长发现，少不了他的一顿责备。  
最好当然是能在自己的驾驶舱里发现它，虽然这可能性极其微小：他根本不记得自己有戴着那顶帽子坐上飞机过。不过奥金涅茨答应了帮他把宿舍翻个底朝天，他就有时间再找找别的地方了。  
他走过黑乎乎的备飞室，再往前就是机库的大门了，真希望今晚值班的是和他相熟的人。  
伊万吸了吸鼻子：一股淡淡的烟味。难怪说怎么感觉和平时不太一样……  
然后听见的是打火机翻开的“咔哒”一声。  
他立刻循声望去，右手条件反射地去寻找皮带上的手枪，却只摸到了空枪套：出门前，他把托卡列夫放在奥金涅茨的桌上了。  
幸好是自己人。  
“波诺弗瓦少校……”伊万不知道该怎么说下去了。他可不能莽撞地问一个军衔比自己高的人为什么会在此时此地出现。倒是对方有权利这么问他才对。  
“遇到什么困难了么？”  
法国人的声音被烟味浸透了，听上去如同感冒时的降调。这个人的声音他听一次就能够记住。  
“没什么……”他回答道，心里打着鼓。  
“叫我弗朗西斯吧，”法国人的手指间还有一根未被点燃的烟，他看着他，犹疑了一下，“要不要来一根？”  
伊万连忙摇头，对方轻松地笑了。  
“我想也是，你看起来挺小的。”  
我比你要高呢。伊万心想。但说到年龄，确实……有时候连他自己都很难相信，去年春天他还在教室里念书。  
“他们知道我在诺曼底大队了。我已经没法和我的妹妹取得联系——不知道这该算是好事还是坏事。”  
这件事他也略有耳闻。帮助苏联作战的自由法国飞行员不仅在被德军俘虏后享有立刻枪决的待遇，他们的家人也会被维希政府抓起来，交给德国人。尼古拉戏称这些就是要成为苏联英雄的代价。  
“你也有一个妹妹么？”  
他看着弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦蓝色的眼睛，点了点头。“我有娜塔莎。”  
“你呢，你的名字？伊万？我猜对了？”  
“还挺容易猜对的，是不是？”他笑了。尽管常见，伊万也并不讨厌自己的名字。  
安静了一会儿。他们站在空荡荡的房间里，望着对面高耸着的机库大门。云朵的影子正从金属上缓缓爬过。  
“尽管我的朋友们不这么说，但就我自己，我还挺喜欢你们的飞机。”  
“Як-3？”  
弗朗西斯又笑了，“她当然比Як-1更好，不过她们都很漂亮，亮闪闪的，又轻盈，天气好的时候，在地面上也能看到机身侧红色的星星。”  
伊万的眼前忽然出现了他们的歼击机编队飞过原野上空的样子。“是的，红色很美……”  
“希望今后能在巴黎再见到你们。”  
“巴黎？”伊万有些不解。  
“我是说，战争胜利后。巴黎的机场有航空展的传统，你不知道么？当然，现在没有了……”  
香烟烧到了尽头。在火光快熄灭之前，伊万看到了弗朗西斯的微笑。  
“但我相信，她一定会死而复生的。”  
  
在那个晚上的剩余部分，他们应该还散漫地聊到了些别的……别的无关紧要的小事，伊万早就记不住了。记忆很奇怪，总是只在某些地方格外鲜明。  
只有打火机所照亮的那个瞬间永远地留进了他的心：被午夜时分染蓝了的机库大门；光焰颤抖着，点燃了法国人手中的烟，也点燃了他的手指，他的脸庞，他被风镜卡乱了的金色头发。  
从来没有哪一个时刻如此清晰地告诉他，有人正从这个世界的某个地方向他走来。像光一样，从遥远的星落入他的眼睛。  
  
除了从草地里捡回的那一个毁坏了的三叶螺旋桨，他们什么都没能找到。  
“我看见的，马塞尔的飞机是垂直向下坠落了，油箱满载，鼻椎体 [ 4 ] 肯定在爆炸和燃烧中化为了碎片。”  
“那还有雅克，他一定在这儿，就在这儿……”  
弗朗西斯一把抓住同伴的手臂，“好了，小伙子们，就这样吧。”  
“少校！”  
“天快黑了。”而且是对于夏季的西伯利亚而言，这意味着这一天即将彻底结束。“我们还有任务，还记得么？让我们到图拉去。”  
“可是——”  
他把手放在年轻的飞行员的肩上。“我的心情和你是一样的。”  
半年来，他们所遭遇的惨烈战斗损耗了大量的飞行员，最初来到伊凡诺沃空军基地的那一批人，如今只剩下寥寥几个。要说心中没有哀伤，是不可能的。  
“再看一看，记住今天。然后我要命令你们回到行军的队伍里去！他们值得比泪水更好的东西。”  
草原上起风了，燃烧的云层开始分崩离析，看上去，天空中仿佛有了道无法愈合的伤口。  
又像是一只不肯闭上的眼睛。  
  
“血也多啊歌也多，我为我那绝代佳人……”  
他们都喝了点酒，咬字有些不清楚，调子也东歪西跑的，好在合唱就意味着总有人能弥补你唱不了的那些部分。  
“再快一些，奥金涅茨！”有人对他们的手风琴手指手画脚着，惹来了抱怨。  
“那就别叫我分心了！”  
然而话音刚落，伊万就听见了力度失控的击键音。小团体里爆发出一阵笑声。尼古拉正坐在靠近奥金涅茨的位置上，还伸出手揉了揉他的头发。  
“心情都很不错？”  
伊万向卡车后侧望了过去：是弗朗西斯。他来这里做什么？  
“波诺弗瓦少校，你来找万尼亚的？”  
法国人已经爬进了卡车翻斗，开始给大家分发香烟：他总是能迅速带热气氛。  
“不，我想和你们的政委说几句话……万尼亚他，也在这儿？”  
弗朗西斯边说边在车厢里四处张望，很快，他们的目光就相遇了。法国人看上去没什么变化。伊万真不敢相信这个人居然完好无损地穿过了那么多战火。  
“彼得诺夫在前面的车上，”尼古拉机敏地说道，并向他使了一个眼色，“万尼亚，你带他去吧。”  
那当然，外面正下着雪，冷风刺骨，谁愿意出去？但他也只能狠狠地瞪尼古拉一眼，站起身来。  
  
他们一前一后地从卡车后部跳下。还好，没有他想象的那么冷。  
“你们也要去图拉 [ 5 ]？”  
弗朗西斯走到他身边来，同时点点头。“要是那儿有新飞机就好了。”  
“飞机我不清楚，但应该会有一个中队加入我们。”其实仅仅是尼古拉告诉他的传闻，但那家伙一向消息灵通。  
“啊，这可是一个好消息。”弗朗西斯语气轻快。他跟着笑了。  
“真想早点进入德国的上空——”  
“那边是什么？”弗朗西斯突然拍了拍他的手臂。  
伊万眺望过去，只看见了森林黑黢黢的剪影。“你说什么？前面？那是一株云杉。”  
法国人温柔地叹了一口气。“我喜欢云杉，只是不常能见到。”  
“法国也有云杉树？”  
弗朗西斯看了他一会儿，笑出了声，“当然没有！唔，圣诞节的时候也许会有些冬青，枞树……南方长不出云杉这种树的。”  
“可它在我们这儿一点都不珍稀……等等，最多的应该还是白桦，到处都有它们，在原野上走一整天，看得都要厌倦了。”  
“我倒觉得白桦很像你们。”弗朗西斯说。  
“恩？”  
“个子高高的，彼此紧挨着，站在荒野上，很安静。你们也不怎么爱说话。”  
他看向弗朗西斯，对方赶忙做了一个“打住”的手势。  
“我不再说了，向前走吧。”  
随着雪地里的脚印走向远方，对话的声音越变越小。  
“你刚刚的眼神可完全不是这个意思。”  
“你看见了。”  
“怎么，我看上去就傻乎乎的吗？”  
“万尼亚，这个无情世界，得有些热心又单纯的傻瓜才好。”  
“那种角色有什么用？”  
“别讨论实用性，那太乏味了，浪漫些。”  
“什么？”  
“罗曼蒂克。啊，算了，怎么和你说呢……理想主义？”  
伊万的声音疑惑地变高了些。“理想主义者怎么就不实用了？”  
弗朗西斯停下来看着他，脸上是掩饰不住的笑意。“可不是么……”  
“什么？”  
“好吧，他们也许是最可爱——至少是最讨我喜爱的人。”弗朗西斯终于说道。  
  
玻璃座舱盖外面是满布亮灰色云层的天空。  
看上去快下雨了。伊万想，小心地驾驶着他的Як-9，竭力避开湿漉漉的云朵。  
高度计的指针不断地往下掉，慢慢地，他仅凭肉眼就能看见机场跑道的轮廓了。他调整机翼，以确保自己的水平线和地平是一致的。  
比起轰炸机近地投弹再拉起的疯狂，降落的速度可完全算不上有多快。  
关于是不是每个飞行员都会迷恋过载的感觉，他还曾与弗朗西斯玩笑般地讨论过。然而现在……  
手风琴的歌声，终究是要落进雪地里的。  
他已经有三个月没有见到弗朗西斯，这个数字将不断变大，变成一年多，甚至十年多，几十年——直到他也死去，时间凝固。  
离开叶尔尼亚是一个艰难的选择，好在命令帮助他完成了那个选择。前方还在等待着他：柯尼斯堡 [ 6 ] ，皮拉乌……  
真的从叶尔尼亚 [ 7 ] 起飞的那个晚上，伊万甚至恍惚地有种解脱感，就好像有人正在他耳边说：走吧，走吧，心爱的人不会回来了。  
  
“你也知道，我的很多朋友们都死在了这里，有些人，我们还没能找到，这可要拜托你们了。”  
“你们的指挥要负责把他们……带回国？”他略去了一些不详的字眼。  
“以世俗的观点来看，如果能做得到，这样是最周到不过的安排，”弗朗西斯弯着嘴角，“我的想法倒没那么麻烦就是。”  
“你都在想些什么。”  
“像星星一样，躺在自己坠落的地方就好啦！那也是命运的某种安排吧……”  
“没有墓碑？”  
“难道你愿意去找我？”  
“别那么说……我还指望着去巴黎找你呢。”  
弗朗西斯又一次看着他笑了，然后凑近过来，捧住他的头，在眉心的位置吻了一下。  
“作为奖励，万一的话，你可以把我的眉轮骨 [ 8 ] 拿走。”  
  
花言巧语的骗子。傻瓜。伊万生气地想着。  
要是那一场仗你打得更漂亮，更聪明些，怎么会坠机呢？许诺很轻易……你倒是来试试看啊。  
如何在这片漫无边际的大陆上再一次找到你？  
  
现在，是他们在异国他乡。  
部队正在向东普鲁士的某个地方行进。卡车后座的翻斗比船舱还要颠簸，抵挡低温的布帘也隔绝了月光，把他们同外面封闭了开来。  
像个小金鱼缸。  
浓郁而温热的二氧化碳气味，黑暗，胃中的烈酒，爱恋与哀愁来回摇晃着……如同被月亮掀动的潮汐，反复浇过他的头顶。  
出击的密度减少了，一切即将宣告结束，之前努力适应的生活又开始变得奇怪起来。伊万甚至有些害怕它真的结束：对于新生活的茫然超过了期待。  
之前都没有认真思考过的事终于撞进了心里，好像当初没看完就随随便便塞进书架里的一本书，突然“啪嗒”一声，又掉了出来，落到脚上。  
沉甸甸的。  
也没法捡起来，继续读下去了。

1945年  
“所以说，他们回去啦？”  
“是的，哎呀，列娜！好好地在椅子里坐着！”  
“开着我们的飞机？为什么呢？”  
伊万看见姐姐从厨房里探出头来，向他求助道，“拜托了，帮我对付一会儿列娜。”  
“万尼亚舅舅！”小姑娘的手已经抓住了他，他赶紧打起精神来。刚才姐姐在和她说些什么呢？  
“你在看报纸？”他把列娜的报纸重新打开，抚平折角，开始读标题。  
“诺曼底-涅曼”航空团离开苏联 将参加巴黎的胜利游行  
“啊，是他们！”伊万有些惊讶。  
“您认识他们么？”列娜很好奇。  
“我认识他们中的一些人……”他迅速地阅读着这篇报道。尼古拉不在了之后，他居然要从报纸上才能得知空军里发生什么大事了。  
“战争时你们在一起？”  
小姑娘仰着头说出这些词的时候可真有些奇怪，他都不太知道该怎么回答才好了。  
“是啊，他们是来援助我们的，我们曾一起作战，现在战争结束啦，他们是应该回到自己的祖国去。”  
“总书记把飞机也送给他们了。”列娜歪着脑袋，手指划过版面最下方的句子。  
“是的，Як-3，我也开过，很棒的飞机。”伊万研究着那行字，“可以一直飞到巴黎去，真叫人羡慕。”  
“我也想去巴黎。妈妈说那儿很漂亮。”  
“我不知道，我没去过……”他诚实地说。  
然后他忽然想起来，弗朗西斯曾邀请他去那里，去那里的航空展。  
这件事终于还是没能成。  
“万尼亚，你怎么啦，愣住了？”  
“姐姐……”他抬起头。姐姐正倚着门站着，关切地看着他。  
“来吃点东西吧，亲爱的。”  
“没事，我很好……”  
她笑了。“你没有，不过，你会好起来的。”  
  
“那是一个比喻？”  
“不，云杉就是不会开花，象松树和羊齿蕨那样。”  
“……裸子植物？”  
“啊，没错，你们是这么说的。”  
“所以……”  
“所以它们以另一种方式来生长。相比于地面之上的躯干，云杉的根系要古老得多。冬天再漫长，它也有耐心在积雪下等待——”  
“等待下一个春天。”他们异口同声道。

  
//注解//  
[ 1 ] ww2中，法国本土全境沦陷，当时戴高乐和他所领导的“自由法国”正在英伦岛上  
[ 2 ] 指维希法国  
[ 3 ] 当时苏联在阿塞拜疆的一处空军基地  
[ 4 ] 指飞机最前端的那个尖尖的部分  
[ 5 ] Тульская область，俄罗斯的一个州。在中俄罗斯丘陵东北部  
[ 6 ] Königsberg，即现在的加里宁格勒。靠近波罗的海，1945年被苏红军占领  
[ 7 ] Е́льня,俄罗斯斯摩棱斯克州东南部的一个城市,ww2中苏红军曾在此展开了反击战  
[ 8 ] 指眉心中间的那一小块骨头


End file.
